Another Girl Another Planet
by Kyoko Kasshu Minamino
Summary: An alternate scene to episode 15 of Total Drama Action between Courtney and Duncan. Duncan finds Courtney in a compromising position and has to make a decision that actually turns out to benefit them both. DxC One-shot.


A/N: This is an alternate scene for Duncan and Courtney's wrestling match in episode 15 of Total Drama Action. I don't own them nor do I own the lyrics to "Another Girl Another Planet" by Blink 182. If I did own them, they would have had totally hot sex in that ball pit. Enjoy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Another Girl Another Planet**

_You always get under my skin_

_I don't find it irritating_

_You always play to win_

_I don't need rehabilitating_

_I think I'm on another world with you_

_With you_

_I'm on another planet with you _

_With you_

_Another girl, another planet_

_Another girl, another planet.  
_

_-_"Another Girl Another Planet" Blink 182

Duncan had always imagined getting into a wrestling match with Courtney being intensely hot but this whole "wrestling in a pit of disgusting, dirty plastic balls" thing really put a damper on any of the kinky potential the situation could have held. Also, the curvaceous femme fatale shoving a filthy diaper in his mouth killed the mood faster than anything he could think of. He probably shouldn't have egged her on afterwards because that kick to the torso really freaking hurt. The silly plastic balls dug uncomfortably into his back after he fell, allowing enough time for Courtney to pounce and try to pin his arms. Man, did she look sexy with that aggressive glint in her eyes. It almost made him want to grab her around the hips to keep her there and taste those soft lips again but he had a challenge to win and he certainly wouldn't win it lying there holding back.

"Trent and Gwen, Trent and Gwen…" Duncan chanted to himself before grabbing both of Courtney's arms and hurling her away from him. She disappeared beneath the mountain of plastic balls with a slight shriek of "Ow!" He dove after her with the intent of pinning her slender but muscular body beneath his but after a moment, he popped up to find that she had disappeared. Duncan glanced to his left and his right, checked underneath his feet, and muttered: "What the hell?" to himself. She couldn't have gone far—he'd _just_ thrown her down.

"What's the hold up, amigo?" Chris interrupted impatiently. Duncan scratched the back of his head, still searching for any sign of Courtney inside the ring but he found none.

"Uh…I dunno. Maybe she passed out?"

Just then, he heard a faint garbled sound beneath the balls a few feet away from where he'd thrown her. He glanced back at his cheering teammates, then Chris, and then slapped himself in the forehead.

"I really shouldn't…" He grumbled before jumping in headfirst. The balls had that old, musty smell of sweat and bodily fluid so he tried to breathe sparingly as he swam clumsily towards where the sound was coming from. After he was a couple feet down, he found himself staring at Courtney, who had a ball in her mouth. Smirking to himself, he shifted his body until they were face-to-face.

"Not that this look doesn't suit you, but what are you doing down here?"

Courtney's brown eyes narrowed to slits and she screamed something vulgar at him, which was when he noticed that her arms were stretched above her and caught on the edge of the ring where a net hung to keep the balls inside, which would explain why she couldn't get the ball out of her mouth. He popped it out for her and she exhaled and coughed, moaning in disgust.

"Took you long enough! Now get me out of this thing!" Courtney demanded, squirming against the wall in emphasis. Duncan spared her a skeptical look.

"Now why should I do that exactly? Should I recap? You shoved a dirty diaper in my mouth and then _kicked me in the chest_."

"Well, that's what I was supposed to do! I'm competing against you, you idiot!" She spat, hating that she couldn't get one of her arms free enough to slug him. She could tell he was enjoying seeing her helpless, mostly because she was such a control freak. Duncan arched an eyebrow.

"There's no cameras down here, you know. You don't have to act like such a bad ass."

"I'm not acting. We have to win this thing. I'm not giving up just because I think you're cute—**thought**, you were cute." She corrected herself quickly but it was too late because a crimson blush flushed across her freckled cheeks. Duncan chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, well what do I get out of this if I set you free? I could just leave you here and tell Chris I pinned you."

He moved as if to swim back up to the surface but she protested. "Wait! What do you want?"

Duncan let another predatory smirk slide across his lips. "You know _exactly _what I want."

Courtney blushed harder. "Well, you're not going to get it! I'd rather lose than give in to whatever idiotic impulses that make me attracted to you. Just go already."

Duncan stared her down for a moment and considered his options before heaving a sigh and scooting closer. Courtney bristled as she came in contact with his warm, well-muscled chest when he reached up and began unbinding her hands. Her heart fluttered madly from being so close to him, despite the fact that she wanted to hate him with every fiber of her being.

"W-What are you doing?"

"What d'you _think_ I'm doing? I'm getting you out. It wouldn't be fair not to fight you man to man. Or in your case, man to crazy woman."

Courtney scowled, glancing away so she wouldn't accidentally meet his eyes. "Since when do **you** fight fair?"

"Since it's with you, that's when." He answered with a flat edge of annoyance: both at her and at himself for giving in to the so-called "nice" part of his personality. Courtney bit her lip, having been affected by his words despite her better judgment.

"Well…don't think that this will affect our match at all! I still can't stand you and I think you're an obnoxious pig for hooking up with Gwen—"

"Alright, what is it gonna take for you to believe I didn't hook up with Gwen?" Duncan snapped, pausing in his work to fix her with his fiery blue gaze. She glared right back at him, unafraid.

"Tell me why you like me. Why you _really_ like me, not just because of the way I look."

Duncan sighed, allowing his anger to flow out of him in a rush. He lifted back up to finish untangling her wrists, speaking with a softer tone.

"I like…that you don't back down from anything. Not just because you're a girl but because that's how you are. I can scare almost anyone half to death on this stupid show but not you. You never fell for it and I guess I sorta appreciate that every once in a while."

At last, she felt the net strings slide away from her hands and she could move her arms once more. Duncan stared at her from inches away, his face achingly neutral.

"There you are, Princess. Anything else?"

She frowned. "You're still not my type."

He opened his mouth to protest but she grabbed him around the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. They were both sweaty, hot, and somewhat tired but the sheer heat involved in the kiss made a rush of adrenaline flood through them like a tidal wave. Courtney let out a small moan of pleasure and Duncan swallowed it, no longer caring that she annoyed the living hell out of him most of the time. Her long legs wrapped themselves around his narrow waist, causing a lustful groan to escape his throat. He pressed her against the wall and explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue, deciding that no matter what happened by the end of this stupid show that he would find a way for them to work this out. There was too much animal magnetism for it not to go anywhere.

Chris' obnoxious voice spoke from somewhere above them. "Hey! What's going on down there? Can we get a camera in the pit?"

Duncan regretfully drew back from her lips when he heard the sadistic host, not wanting to expose just what they were doing this whole time. Courtney panted slightly, her cheeks flushed when she remembered they were in fact in the middle of a challenge. Duncan allowed a small smile to cross his lips as he tucked a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"After this show's over…we're gonna pick up where we left off. That's a promise, Princess."

Courtney actually cracked a smile. "Just try and keep up."

FIN

A/N: Thanks for reading! This is my first attempt at a Duncan/Courtney work so I would really, really appreciate feedback. I want to know if I got them in character.


End file.
